This invention relates to the field of programmable devices for entertainment and educational purposes, and more particularly to toy systems having programmable interfaces that communicate with and are controlled by personal computers or by other interfaces.
Computer-controlled, programmable robotic, or other electrically-powered, toy systems have existed for several years. One example of such a system is a programmable toy construction robot having one or more electrically-powered output components such as motors for driving wheels, arms, and clamps, visual outputs such as lights, and/or audio outputs such as sirens and music. Early systems typically operated only in an open-loop mode (without sensory feedback), and were programmable to permit simple move/stop or on/off commands. Further, programming the output commands were fairly complex as the child had to know or learn how to program source code in languages such as xe2x80x9cBasic,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cC,xe2x80x9d and the like. These factors limited the target audience for these toy systems to adolescent children and young adults.
Nevertheless, technological advances, such as improvements in computer processing power and speed, the increasing availability of user-friendly, icon-based, programming, and the dramatic reductions in the size and cost of components have led to programmable toy systems that are appropriate for a wider range of users. Specifically, these systems have become (1) more controllable or xe2x80x9csmarterxe2x80x9d and, thus, (2) more fun for the user, (3) easier to program, even for a young child, and (4) important educational tools (e.g., by teaching and sharpening a wide range of skills, including, problem-solving, logic, electro-mechanical design, and computer programming). Further, the personal computers (xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d) needed to program the toy systems have become widely available to children of all ages in the home and school enviroments.
A schematic example of a conventional programmable robotic toy system is shown in FIG. 1. The system 10 includes a PC 12, a programmable toy unit 16 and a communications link 18 for enabling communication from the PC 12 to the toy unit 16. The programmable toy unit 16 has two primary components, namely, a toy structure, or model, 20, and a programmable interface, or controller, 22. The toy structure 20 is often a model, such as a robot or automobile that is assembled by the child from smaller components in a construction kit or from blocks or xe2x80x9cbricks,xe2x80x9d either with instructions or designed completely by the child. Alternatively, the toy may require no assembly, as it may be purchased pre-assembled or is of generally unitary construction. The toy structure also includes one or more electrically-powered components that affect some action, such as a motor for moving a robotic arm, a light or lamp for providing visual effect, or a buzzer, siren or other audio generator. In the present example, the electrically-powered component is a motor 23 for driving the wheels of the toy structure 20. More sophisticated toy structures also include detectors, or sensors (not shown). The sensors monitor the toy""s environment for processing by the controller and for affecting the action of theelectrically powered components, thereby creating sophisticated closed-loop operation. Light, temperature, touch, angle and rotation detectors are a few examples of such sensors.
The conventional interface, or controller 22, is a separate device that connects to the toy assembly and includes a microcontroller 24, a memory 26 that, among other functions, stores one or more control programs, a power supply 28 for powering the controller components and the toy""s electrically-powered components, a communications port 30 for connecting the interface to the PC 12 through the communication link 18, and an output strip 32, having one or more power outputs, that are connectable to the toy""s power components. Input sensors on the toy structures connect to inputs (not shown) on the interface 22. conventional, high-level programming language, such as Basic or xe2x80x9cC,xe2x80x9d that requires significant programming knowledge to create control programs for the toy. Newer systems implement graphical, or iconbased, xe2x80x9cprogrammer programsxe2x80x9d that enable even young children to create logic-based control programs by simply selecting icons displayed on the computer screen that correspond to executable functions (both input and output) for the toy. The PC converts the graphical program into a control program that is executable by the toy""s controller 22. After the user programs the control program on the PC 12 via a keyboard, it is transmitted, or downloaded, to the memory 26 of the toy interface 22 for execution upon controller""s receipt of the appropriate signal.
There are generally two broad categories of transmission systems, namely, wired and wireless modem, the latter including infrared and radio frequency transmission. In the wired mode, the communications link 18 either remains tethered to the toy unit 16, thereby limiting its range of operation from the PC, or is disconnected after program download for remote operation of the toy.
While such systems have become reasonably popular with a certain segment of the children""s toy market, they have drawbacks. First, the young programmer/player of these toy systems does not have as much control over the operation of the toy unit as is desirable. In particular, the role of the computer 12 is limited to creating and downloading one or more programs to the toy""s interface 22. Once done, the PC 12 and control software 14 typically play no further role until one wishes to program and download a new program to the toy unit. Thus, after programming is completed, the operator is not really a player. Instead, he or she merely plays the passive role of watching the toy unit execute the program in either open-loop or closed-loop (sensor) mode. Thus, it would be desirable to have a programmable toy that is relatively interactive for individuals playing with it.
Further, existing systems are primarily designed for programming and controlling a single toy. In other words, while one PC and its control software can be used to program more than one toy unit, the toys cannot communicate or interact with each other. Each downloaded toy operates completely independently of any others.
A further drawback to existing systems is that their programmable interfaces are designed to operate only with one particular line, or make, of toys. It would thus be desirable to have an interface that can operate with a wide range of manufacturers"" programmable toy structures, each having different electrical requirements for its input and output components.
The present invention, which addresses these needs, resides in a programmable toy interface that connects to a toy structure and a system for programming and controlling one or more controllable toys. The invention described below has a number of advantages, including: (a) it is designed to be operated either as a single toy unit or as a system of toys that interact with each other; (b) it provides the ability to program a unique identification code for each toy unit within a group of toys; (c) it keeps the programming computer relevant to the operation of the toy unit or system of toys even after the toy units have been programmed; (d) it permits multiple modes of controlling one or more toys; (e) it enables multiple program and control computers to operate at substantially the same time in a single room without interference with one another; and (f) it opens up the field of programmable toys to interactive team play.
In accordance with the present invention, the programmable toy interface electrically connects with and controls a toy structure having at least one electrically-powered output device, such as a motor, light or sound output. The interface is adapted to communicate with a computer loaded with a programmable toy control and identification program. The interface includes a memory having an identification data portion that stores user-definable identification data, a toy controller that executes the toy control program, and a power supply that supplies electrical power to the controller.
The user-definable identification data, or code, stored in the memory of the interface enables the computer or any other interface to communicate with it to the exclusion of other interfaces. If desired, a programmer can define a unique ID code for the interface or to each interface in a collection of toy units so that each can be distinguished from the other.
In one aspect of the invention, the interface further includes a transceiver for receiving signals from at least the computer and for transmitting the signals to either the memory for storage or to the controller for processing. In a more detailed aspect, the transceiver is a Radio Frequency (RF) modem. The transceiver can also receive data from and transmit data to one or more other interfaces having like transceivers. This feature, together with the unique ID code feature, advantageously permits many toys to remotely communicate with and control each other. For example, a first toy unit can remotely download a control program resident in its interface memory to a second toy unit""s programmable interface for direct xe2x80x9conlinexe2x80x9d action or for storing in its memory. Further, the user-definable identification data may be supplied by a second programmable interface connected to another toy structure. The interface is further adapted to communicate with one or more like interfaces having user-definable ID codes by addressing those ID codes.
In more detailed aspects of the present invention, the memory of the interface further includes a program memory portion for storing therein at least one program or command for processing by the controller. The interface may also include at least one input and input circuitry for electrically connecting thereto an input device connected to the toy structure. The input device may be a sensor or detector, such as a light, sound, touch, rotation, pressure or other sensor. Further, the power supply may be adapted to selectively supply electric power to the output device of the toy structure in response to a signal from the controller. Alternatively, the power for the output device may reside with the toy structure itself. In this embodiment, the interface would merely supply electrical control signals to the power supply in order to direct it to output the appropriate power to the output device.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the interface is capable of operating with a wide range of toy structures having different power input and output requirements. In particular, the interface is designed to output direct current (DC) voltage in a range of approximately 3-12 volts while the reading input signals from a wide variety of analog or digital input sensors rated at 0-7 volts DC.
According to another aspect of the invention, a PC-based, programmable, toy entertainment system includes a first computer loaded with a control, program-development program which generates control and command signals and user-definable identification data, and a first addressable toy unit adapted to communicate with the computer. The toy unit includes a first programmable toy interface and a toy structure, such as a robot or car. The first interface includes a transceiver for communicating with the computer, a controller that executes the control and command signals, a memory configured to store the user-definable identification data, a power supply that supplies electrical power to the controller and transceiver, and at least one electric power-supplying, output port. The first toy structure electrically connects to the interface and is capable of producing, in response to the least one output signal from the interface, at least one controlled electric power output, such as motion, light or sound.
The toy control, program-development, software program loaded on to the computer is adapted to produce control and command signals and programs for controlling, programming and communicating with the toy interface. It also produces the user-definable identification data that is transmitted to and stored by each of the at least one addressable toys.
In a more detailed aspect of the invention, the system includes a communications link, or transceiver, which may or may not be wireless. The wireless embodiment is preferably a radio frequency (RF) communications link, but may be another communications means such as an infrared transmission link. The link transmits the user-definable identification code and the control commands from the computer to the interface and from the interface to the computer.
In yet a further embodiment, the system further includes a second programmable toy unit with a second programmable toy interface having a second interface transceiver and that is adapted to communicate with the first interface and the first computer. Alternatively, the system further includes a second computer loaded with a toy control, program-development, software program and adapted to output control and command signals and programs for controlling, programming and communicating with the first toy interface and for producing a user-definable identification data for transmission to and storage by the addressable toy unit. The first and second computers are adapted to communicate RF commands without interference from each other, by waiting until the waves in the vicinity of the units are void of RF transmissions prior to transmission.